Faith and Miracles Guide
The main idea The main idea of the miracle system is, since faith is shared, to foster social interaction and cooperation between players on the same island. Suppose that you're a group of players on one island in one alliance, and you cooperate together to spread faith and upgrade the wonder. If a miracle that helps attackers/pillagers was coordinated during a pillage where every player from the alliance fired the miracle at an agreed upon time, all players can have the miracle coverage for an extended time that would cover the duration of the attack and well beyond. * Only towns with a temple will be included for the calculation of island faith. __NOWYSIWYG__ Faith Faith is a prerequisite to activating the Wonders to produce their Miracles. The faith formula is 1 priest converts/spreads faith to 4 citizens (5 total including the priest). The formula using the maximum population of citizens that the town hall supports and not the actual number of citizens in the town. For example, a level 5 town hall can support up to 312 citizens. If the town has 250 citizens and 54 priests the faith level is (54 x 5) / 312 = 86.54%. By looking at the wonder page of an island, one can see how many priests each player has, how much is the faith percent in his/her town population, and his/her island faith share (of the population of all towns with a temple). Faith does not have to reach 100% of the island population for the miracle to be triggered. When the Wonder is upgraded to 100% then Miracles can be triggered when the total island population faith reaches 20% (Level 1), 40% (Level 2), 60% (Level 3), 80% (Level 4), and 98% (Level 5) according to the Faith Barometer level at the top of the wonder page. It is noteworthy that faith is generated over a specific (unknown) period of time. This time is in opposite relationship with the number of of priests recruited. Therefore, the recruitment of more priests decreases the time required to generate faith, and the removal of priests decreases the amount of faith over a specific (unknown) period of time. Also, the upgrade of a Wonder opens the faith limit to reach the next level on the faith meter, as seen on the Wonder's page. * Only towns with a temple will be included for the calculation of island faith. * Inactive and banned players, as well as players in vacation mode are excluded from the faith calculation. __NOWYSIWYG__ Miracle levels and donations Wonders allow for Miracles to be triggered in Temples. A wonder is upgraded by donating luxury goods that are not found on that particular island. e.g. if you were on a crystal island, you can only donate sulfur, wine, and marble (not wood nor crystal). A wonder's upgrade (expansion) level determines the maximum effect of its miracle, irrespective of the island faith level. Wonders have only 5 stages of expansion. A Wonder's upgrade level is independent of the island faith level. A player can donate to upgrade the Wonder irrespective of having a temple, and therefore, without the ability to trigger the miracle. * On some of the game sites such as [http://en.ikariam.com en.ikariam.com]. The Building is called a Miracle and the special ability is called a Miracle as well. * On some of the game sites such as [http://us.ikariam.com us.ikariam.com]. The Building is called a Wonder and the special ability is called a Miracle. * In the in-game help file, the Building is called a Monument and the special ability is called a Miracle. __NOWYSIWYG__ Miracles A miracle can be triggered at a level from 1 to 5 depending on its wonder's upgrade level, and as described on its wonder's page. The Miracle Level (effect) is dependent on both the Wonder Upgrade Level (determines maximum effect) AND the island faith level (determines the actual effect the miracle will achieve). Consequently, even if faith was spread to all island inhabitants with a temple (100% island conversion), the miracle will only trigger with a maximum effect equal to the current wonder's upgrade level. For example if the island faith level is 45% and the wonder was expanded to level 2, the actual miracle effect will be level 2, or 40% on the faith meter scale. The minimum faith level for any wonder is 20% of the total island population in towns with a temple. Any player with a temple in a town on that island can activate the miracle from his/her temple on that island when the island faith level reaches the minimum level threshold. The effect is empire-wide for that player i.e. it will reach all towns of the player even those on distant islands. __NOWYSIWYG__ Miracles' "cool-off" time Each miracle has its own "cool-off" timer that must expire before it can be re-triggered. This cool off time is specific to the miracle and is listed on the wonder page. If you have more than one temple then the miracle's "cool-off" time can be shorter. The "cool-off" time depends on these four things: # The miracle's type. # The government type. (Theocracy reduces the "cool-off" time) # The number of the temples of the same miracle. # The faith level of the island when you have more then one temple. If the multiple Temples of same Miracle have the same faith level: __NOWYSIWYG__ If some Temple of same Miracle has got lower faith level the "cool off" time will be worse. __NOWYSIWYG__ ; For example: # The cool-off time with one temple of Poseidon is 1 day in all faith levels. # With two temple of Poseidon the cool-off time is 15 hours in faith level 4 and 12 hours in faith level 5. If the sum of the faith levels is more then 5, you can calculate the cool-off time with this formula: \left(RealCoolOffTime\right )=\left(5 \div \left(SumFaithLevel \right )\right )\times\left(StandardCoolOffTime \right ) ; For example: : You have two Poseidon's temples with faith level 5 and 3. Then SumFaithLevel equals with 8. And The standard cool-off time is 24 hours (1440 minutes). The result needs to be rounded to whole minute. By the formula the RealCoolOffTime will be \left(5 \div \left(8 \right )\right )\times\left(24 hours \right ) = 15 hours When you active the Miracle the "cool-off" timer is started. ; For example: : The "cool-off" time of Miracle of the Poseidon is 1D (24 hours). The duration time of Miracle of the Poseidon is 4 hours. Then you can activate the miracle in every 28 hours (4 hours with Miracle and 24 hours without Miracle) __NOWYSIWYG__ Note: * When the Vacation Mode is activated the "cool-off" time will pause. If your in vacation time, the "cool-off" time of the previously activated miracle will stop. It will continue the miracle "cool-off" immediately as soon as you have cancelled the Vacation Mode Temples Temples are required to produce faith and trigger Miracles. If you don't have, or can't have, a temple, you're out of luck. If you have a temple and did not donate to the wonder or recruit priests and contribute to spreading faith in the island, and did activate the miracle from your temple; you are a "miracle leecher" and will upset some people. Get ready for the consequences (pillages). __NOWYSIWYG__ Math examples A 20% island faith level is enough to activate a level 1 miracle. In an island with a total population of 6,000 citizens in towns with temples, 20% = 6,000 x 0.2 = 1,200 citizens. To make these citizens faithful, you will need 1,200 / 5 = 240 priests. Similarly, a 600-citizen town's minimum fair share of faith is 20% = 120 citizens (600 x 0.2). Those can be acquired by recruiting 24 priests (i.e. 120 / 5 = 600 x 0.2 / 5). Therefore, the general formula for the minimum number of priests required to achieve the minimum fair share of faith for a town is = (total town population x 0.2) / 5 = total town population / 25 Similarly, the minimum number of priests required to achieve the minimum faith threshold required to trigger the miracle at level 1 wonder upgrade (20%) for an island is = (total island population in towns with a temple x 0.2) / 5 = total island population / 25 A more realistic example: Suppose that an island has 3 towns: # Town A with a population of 600 citizens and no temple or priests # Town B with a population of 1,200 citizens and 24 priests # Town C with a population of 4,200 citizens and 216 priests This means that: # The faith level of town A is 0 # The faith level of town B is (24 x 5) / 1,200 = 10% # The faith level of town C is (216 x 5) / 4,200 = 25.7% The faith level of that island is: \left( \left ( 24 \times 5 \right ) + \left ( 216 \times 5 \right ) \right ) ~\div ~\left ( 1,200 + 4,200 \right ) = \left ( 120 + 1,080 \right ) ~\div ~5,400 = 1,200 ~\div ~5,400 = 0.22~or~22.2 \% Which is enough for player B and C to trigger the miracle from their temples at the minimum miracle effect level (player A does not have a temple). The extra faith generated by town C compensates for the lack of faith in town B for a minimum level miracle effect. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Guides